4-6-0 Class B12
The 4-6-0 Class B12 is a steam locomotive in the game Railroad Tycoon II. It becomes available in the year 1923, and is a relatively quick locomotive useful for short-medium distance passenger routes. This is because this locomotive has a good top speed, and it's low hauling power means that it wouldn't be very suited to the demands of freight of any sort. It can probably haul a 3 passengers + dining set at a speed of around 55-60mph. The locomotive is a considerable replacement for older Atlantics that were assigned to medium distance passengers. This is because the Class B12 probably has somewhat better specifications even if the Atlantic has a higher top speed, but it is also far cheaper, and more marginal routes can be much more sustainable with a Class B12 locomotive, compared to an ageing Atlantic. The Class B12, has good acceleration and decent reliability, so it they can be used in bulk on a busy railway. However, it is very important to note that the Class B12 has an awful grading ability, so the B12, should only ever be used on flat stretches of land, and never anything above 1.5-2%. In this case, you're probably better off to use a Prairie or a Mikado to handle the job. If electrification is viable, then the useful life of the Class B12, is probably until the Class E18 comes out in 1936, as the E18 is a solid option for short-medium distance passenger services well into the mid-twentieth century. Otherwise, it may be worth either using locomotives such as the more expensive Hudson as a replacement, or hold on until the advent of diesels. Comparison History The Class B12's in real life were originally termed as the S69 Class by the Great Eastern Railway, and were reclassed as the Class B12 by the London & North Eastern Railway. With increasing traffic at the beginning of the 20th Century, the Great Eastern Railway (GER) found it needed a series of locomotives which more powerful than the existing Claud Hamilton 4-4-0s, but with a light axle loading and a short wheelbase suitable for the GER lines. These latter restrictions resulted in S.D. Holden's design being notably smaller than most British 4-6-0s. Officially designated Class S69 by the GER, they quickly became known as the "1500" Class after the first locomotive built. The LNER would give them the classification of B12, and would find the combination of low axle loading and short wheelbase very useful attributes. Initial allocations of the B12s were to haul expresses on the GER line to Colchester and Norwich. As more locomotives were built, they started to work all of the GER express services to London including the Cambridge services. No. 8572 (BR No. 61572) was the last surviving B12, and survived much of the 1960s as a minor celebrity running rail tours in BR ownership. No. 8572 was purchased by the Midland and Great Northern Joint Railway Society who still own and operate it. Usually based at the North Norfolk Railway, No. 8572 occasionally visits other preserved railways. Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Locomotives Category:Railroad Tycoon II